


The Morning Star (Lucifer poem)

by SatanSpawnedNougat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ballads, Gen, Hurt Lucifer, Loneliness, Lucifer (Supernatural) in the Cage, Lucifer Feels, Lucifer is losing his mind, Lucifer needs hugs, Poetry, Regret, Supernatural Poems, Supernatural Poetry, The Cage turns Lucifer insane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 13:08:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18032321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatanSpawnedNougat/pseuds/SatanSpawnedNougat
Summary: Just a ballad I wrote about Lucifer falling from grace and losing his mind within the cage.It's poetry btw.





	The Morning Star (Lucifer poem)

**Author's Note:**

> What is a ballad?
> 
> A ballad is a form of poetry that is typically arranged in quatrains with the rhyme scheme ABAB. Ballads are usually narrative, meaning that they tell a story.

Kingdoms trembled and fell before him,  
The Morning Star in all his rage and glory,  
The world shook and stood on its brim,  
As the Light Bearer wrote his own story.

A battle between angels, there was,  
Cries raged on as they fell from the sky,  
And the Viceroy rose up to follow the laws,  
Casting down the Archangel of High.

The Prince of Darkness he became,  
Trapped and cornered in his own mind,  
Isolation all he knew and no one but himself to blame,  
In The Cage he stayed, burning and blind.

As eons passed on, he had resigned,  
His family had abandoned him,  
He would never gain a peace of mind,  
And The Devil's very life looked grim.

He wished, he wished, but all in vain,  
He wished he had never fallen from grace,  
That he could go home again,  
And his heart would lose this ache.


End file.
